pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Annalisa Scarrone
Annalisa Scarrone, better known as simply Annalisa '''or Nali', (born 5 August 1985 in Carcare, Savona, Italy) is an Italian pop rock singer and songwriter. After being part of two bands, ''Elaphe Guttata and leNoire (Ex Malvasia), she became famous after participating in the tenth edition of the talent show Amici di Maria De Filippi in 2010–2011, where she finished in second place. Subsequently Annalisa participated in the Festival of Sanremo 2013 and finished ninth.Classifica finale She has recorded, 3 albums and 12 singles, and received 2 Platinum disc and 1 Gold discs and for this she has sold over 125,000 copies. "Annalisa, sognando Mina e il festival Ottantamila copie per Nali". Il Messaggero. 27 October 2012. Retrieved 8 March 2013."Diamante lei e luce lui disco d'oro""Annalisa Scarrone: Per una notte o per sempre, nuovo singolo da Mentre tutto cambi e Senza riserva disco d'oro""Senza Riserva disco di platino - Archivio Digital 37esima settimana del 2014" Annalisa Scarrone, nota come Annalisa e talvolta come Nali (Savona, 5 agosto 1985), è una cantautrice italiana. Dopo alcune esperienze nell'ambito musicale con due band, è divenuta nota come cantante solista nel 2011, partecipando alla decima edizione del talent show Amici di Maria De Filippi dove si è classificata seconda nella Categoria canto vincendo il Premio della critica (premio vinto anche l'anno dopo ad Amici Big). Successivamente partecipa nella categoria Big del Festival di Sanremo 2013, classificandosi 9ª con il singolo Scintille. Ad oggi, dopo la realizzazione solista di tre album in studio e dodici singoli, la FIMI certifica le sue vendite complessive per più di copie.Vendite certificate di Annalisa in Italia (totale complessivo di 125.000 copie vendute): * Per tutti gli album della cantante: * Per Nali (80.000 copie vendute): * Per tutti i singoli della cantante: Nel corso della sua carriera ha ricevuto numerosi riconoscimenti tra vittorie e candidature. Ha vinto un Wind Music Awards, un Premio Lunezia, due Premio Videoclip Italiano, un Premio Perla del Tirreno, due Velvet AwardsVelvet Awards 2013: i vincitori e viene proclamata vincitrice della 6ª edizione all'International Song Contest: The Global Sound 2013Annalisa va in finale a “Global Sound”ANNALISA HA VINTO “THE INTERNATIONAL SONG CONTEST: THE GLOBAL SOUND” in rappresentanza dell'Italia. Inoltre, viene nominata per rappresentare l'Italia agli MTV Awards 2013 e all'OGAE Song Contest 2013, dove si classifica terzaCover winPastora si sveglia, e... Olè! Vince l'OGAE Song Contest! Regno Unito ancora secondo, terza l'Italia di Annalisa e ottiene quattro candidature anche ai World Music Awards 2013Best female artistBest videoBest live actBest song e cinque ai Rockol Awards. Sites Oficial http://www.annalisaofficial.it/ https://it-it.facebook.com/annalisascarroneofficialpage Wikipedia http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annalisa_(cantante) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annalisa Letras http://letras.mus.br/annalisa-scarrone/ http://www.vagalume.com.br/annalisa-scarrone/ Videos Algumas canções: Scintille: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iePdJ3CZGIs Tra due minuti è primavera https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oevGi67NcQs Io, tu e noi (Radio Italia Live): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oj8CS6E18w Videoclipes Scintille (2013): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iePdJ3CZGIs Tra due minuti è primavera (2012): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oevGi67NcQs Senza Riserva (2012): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=US-_IiLJMFU Diamante lei e luce lui (2011): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5_2pQAvNgo Giorno per giorno (2011): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrt5_DTCbDc Alice e il blu (2013): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEgwLD5OYAw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQnZCmoqgGM (versão alternativa) A modo mio amo (2013): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSe1lybXm8E Sento solo il presente (2014): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1JJegSeHVs Pirati: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtUodQWBycA Ao Vivo Non so ballare (Sanremo 2013): http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xxjrch_annalisa-scarrone-non-so-ballare-sanremo-2013_music La prima volta (Radio Italia Live 2013): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDzXiPMIXCc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvk6UfWkhak Alice e il blu (Radio Italia Live 2013): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMRInKd78Ko Inverno / Tra Due Minuti è Primavera (Radio Italia Live 2013): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_1K_AQ3Mj4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tICFfSXbTrg Questo bellissimo gioco (Radio Italia Live 2013): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZitHbzFuX08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiaJWwoLSfk Io, tu e noi (Radio Italia Live 2013): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oj8CS6E18w Tutta l'altra gente (Radio Italia Live 2013): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cgZ-C_hx_8 Diamante lei e luce lui (Radio Italia Live 2013): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmVCDAreXmo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtdBWiIIoa4 http://www.radioitalia.it/multimedia/video/artista/42/radio_italia_live/1125.php Non so ballare (Radio Italia Live 2013): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ND8RoaJo7DE Scintille (Radio Italia Live 2013): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ-SOIf9kgE Non arrossire: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXmQZwQ12ZM Radio Itália Live (2013) (completo): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVJOT87Ttlc Videos amadores Acústico: Senza riserva / Cado giù / Non cambiare mai / Tra due minuti è primavera https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG5Hcpnq4Jg Acústico: Questo bellissimo gioco / Roxanne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvZOGZFRHlM Acústico: Solo / Diamante lei e luce lui https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWXV8AtlNPU Roma 2013 (Il concerto): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMMSM-aofi8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBItcG6t1Js https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxzYAqRis7U https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtL28feCiIU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi05WSNegbc Nome/Sigla Área de atuação/Especialidade Região/Âmbito de atuação Datas Local de origem Origem social Formação acadêmica/Influência teórica História Dicionários e Enciclopédias Dicionários Enciclopédias Barsa eletrônica Wikipédia Ideologia/Partido/Religião Posição no espectro ideológico Vinculação institucional e/ou internacional Grupos/organizações vinculadas ou identificadas Autodefinição Bandeiras normalmente defendidas Alas/tendências/escolas/correntes Personalidades relacionadas Antecessores/Influências Aliados tradicionais/históricos Sucessores/dissidências Contribuições/Realizações/Relevância Cargos públicos/outras atividades Cargos eletivos Outras atividades Números/Estatísticas Patrimônio/Renda Oponentes tradicionais/históricos Críticas registradas Obras Citações Internet Entrevistas Sites oficiais ou relacionados Acervo histórico Wikipédia Outros sites Mídia/Notícias Outras informações (atividades informais e outros) Reflexões/Questões em aberto Referências Notas Assuntos relacionados Voltar voltar para página inicial